


Венерина мухоловка

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Danero week 2020 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Devil Arms - Freeform, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Xenophilia, персонификация демонического меча
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Danero week 2020: Биология | Инстинкт | Демонические оружиеДанте ушел искать пиццерии, пережившие апокалипсис, оставив Неро скучать одного.Неро нашел, чем заняться, ведь Данте оставил свой меч.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Devil Sword Dante/Nero
Series: Danero week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588099
Kudos: 6
Collections: DaNero Week 2020





	Венерина мухоловка

**Author's Note:**

> Биология очень условна, типа биология демонического меча ??? Пусть будет.

— Я пошел на охоту, — сообщил Данте, однако меч его нетронуто стоял у стены. — Еще сутки без пиццы, и я точно умру.

Неро иронично изогнул бровь. Где старик собирался искать пиццу в раздолбанном апокалипсисом городе, он просто не представлял. Однако об упорстве Данте Неро знал не понаслышке. Если ему очень хочется, он пойдет пешком до другого города, пока не найдет ближайшую работающую пиццерию.

Данте не было уже час, и Неро умирал от скуки.

И, возможно, тревоги. В этом он не признается сам себе, но с тех пор, как Данте сначала пропал в аду, а потом вернулся, Неро начинал испытывать бесконтрольный щекочущий страх, стоило потерять его из виду.

Страх того, что он не вернется.

Но демонический меч Данте так и стоял у стены. Без него ведь Данте не уйдет далеко, так?

Неро пролистал несколько журналов, развалившись на диване. Света не было, но его демонические глаза позволяли видеть и без него.

То и дело он оборачивался на оставленный меч. Ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он почти сливался с темнотой, но притягивал к себе, как какой-то очень мощный магнит, и скоро Неро не выдержал.

Неро устроился на полу и сложил меч на колени. Он был тяжелым, куда тяжелее Красной Королевы, и в человеческом облике одной рукой держать его было неимоверно сложно. Его образ напоминал Неро лаву, застывшую неровными волнами, потрескавшуюся слегка. Из-под обсидиана проступало заточенное лезвие, очень гладкое, полированное. Неро провел по нему рукой. Оно не нагревалось под прикосновением, оставалось холодным мертвым камнем, в котором не чувствовалось никакой живой энергии. Неро уже было собирался разочароваться, отложить меч и заняться чем-нибудь еще, но быстро не сумел придумать другого занятия, а потому вернулся к изучению.

Его взгляд упал на рогатую гарду. Неро положил поверх одного рога ладонь и обхватил его пальцами, проводя вверх-вниз.

Шершаво.

Даже остро. Можно поранить руку.

Неро погладил большим пальцем возле кончика и надавил на него подушечкой, но не стал прокалывать до крови. Рога гарды напоминали рога самого Данте, и Неро знал, как удобно за них держаться. Он переместил руку на рукоять, вторую положив на холодное лезвие посередине.

Его человеческие ладони для этого меча были малы.

Он представил огромную когтистую руку Данте в триггере, обхватывающую длинную рукоять, сжимающую и уверенно направляющую меч, и внутри у него сладко потяжелело.

Он закусил щеку с внутренней стороны от воспоминаний и крепче сжал ладонь на рукояти.

Она была широкой и длинной.

Прямо как Данте в триггере.

По спине поползли сладкие мурашки, стекая к копчику.

Неро облизал губы. Ему показалось, меч слегка нагрелся. Он, не отпуская рукоять, второй рукой провел по кромке лезвия, и все же обронил несколько капель крови. Меч впитал их, но Неро это не испугало. Это показалось правильным.

Неро ощутил, как радиацией от меча распространилась демоническая энергия, ускорявшая молекулы воздуха. Данте ощущался точно так же, такой же неотвратимой сметающей силой.

Меч был его частью, в конце концов, созданный из плоти и крови самого Данте. Но в то же время он ощущался как что-то отдельное, по-своему живое, и эта мысль поразила Неро.

Ему показалось, он ощутил самое настоящее дыхание.

Меч под его ладонями… раскрылся.

Из прорехи вырвалось горячее адское пламя, обжигая Неро ладони и ослепляя его, и он испуганно одернул их, сбросив меч с коленей, пока не вспыхнули его джинсы. Ткань начала тлеть, и Неро торопливо забил по ней, чтобы смахнуть жар.

Меч отвергнуто лежал на полу, но даже не думал возвращаться к своему обычному состоянию.

Неро присел возле него на колени, задышав чаще. Сердце его билось в горле.

Вязкая тяжелая энергия теперь ощущалась везде. От нее загудел воздух, и Неро протянул к мечу синие крылья. Их не обожгло, и он огладил пылающее нутро длинными пальцами, и вибрация отдалась в его костях. Неро не удержался от стона.

От жара раскалился воздух, и он горячо обжигал его носоглотку.

Меч тянул к себе. Неро не мог перестать прикасаться. Он чувствовал эту потребность где-то на уровне инстинктов, демонических, таких сложных для понимания человеку. Он раскалялся куда сильнее, чем Красная Королева, чей жар был механическим, мертвым. Жег, но не волновал, не доставал до нутра.

А меч Данте был живым. Дышал, зиял, совращал. Неро чувствовал себя сгорающим мотыльком.

Он потянулся, чтобы наклониться ближе, но в ту же секунду горячие руки обхватили Неро сзади, и он беспомощно охнул, автоматически кладя человеческие ладони поверх ладоней Данте.

— Развлекаешься, я смотрю, пока меня нет, — прошептали на ухо, задевая губами, и Неро ощутил, как стремительно он краснеет. Он даже не услышал, как Данте вернулся, настолько он был поглощен. — А ты ему нравишься, смотри только, как пылает.

Неро ощутил улыбку Данте кожей, когда тот прижался поцелуем к его шее.

— С демоническими мечами надо быть аккуратнее, — прошептал Данте. Неро с трудом разлепил слезящиеся от горячего света глаза, и ему показалось, что меч перестал быть таким ярким. — Сам не заметишь, как тебя сожрут.


End file.
